Back to You
by charm545
Summary: After so long of hiding his relationship with Misaki from the rest of the world, Usami decides to finally have everything out in the open. Neither of them ever thought of how serious the consequences could be.
1. Chapter 1

Sitting on the couch, Usagi grunted as Miskai began to fix the bow of his suit.

"You're the only person ridiculous enough to not be glad of getting another award." The boy reprimanded. The older man looked down at Misaki's hands as they laced.

"The fact that you can do this now, proves we've been to too many of these ceremonies." He said bitterly.

"That's a good thing!"

"It's just a waste of time. I am forced to be with other people instead of with Misaki."

"Be nice, Usagi-san, those people pay for our rent."

Purple eyes gleamed and the older man took hold of Misaki's own undone bow and pulled the boy's face close to his.

"We could just stay here…"

"N-no we can't! Isaka-san is waiting for us!"

Ignoring him, Usami pushed Miskai back and was soon on top of him.

"Stop playing around! We have to go!"

Usami pressed a kiss against his lover's neck.

"No thank you."

The kisses turned into bites and Misaki opened his mouth to argue once more but was interrupted by the front door being kicked open.

"Akihiko! Everyone is already at the event! We are leaving now!"

Usami stared at Isaka with contempt while Miskai just wriggled desperately under him.

"I'm in the middle of something."

"No you're not!" The boy's words went unheard.

"No time to play! I will not let you be late _again_."

"Isaka." Misaki stopped wriggling at Usagi's tone. "Wait downstairs."

The man sighed and lifted his hands in a sign of surrender.

"Fine. Try to not take too long, will you."

"I-I-saka-san! You can't let him win!" The front door closed and Misaki just stared at it with annoyance.

A kiss to his cheek brought his attention back to the man on top of him.

"Now, where were we…"

* * *

"Ladies and gentleman! We are proud to present this year's winner: Usami Akihiko!"

Misaki watched from afar as Usami made his entrance. The man was wearing his "fake and perfect smile" that irked the brunette so.

"Thank you everyone. Sorry for being late; the traffic was dreadful." Misaki muttered the word "traffic" under his breath with annoyance.

As the silver haired man began to give the speech Isaka had forced him to write, Miskai felt his annoyance fade away, a light smile appearing on his face. He was proud of his lover's work and felt he deserved the recognition even if the man himself didn't appreciate the gesture.

As he spoke, Usami made eye contact with Miskai, who gave him a thumbs up. Something in the man's face changed, and he cleared his throat before continuing. After the speech, the spokesperson thanked him for his words.

"Is there anyone you would like to thank for their support?"

Usami's smile never faltered, but Misaki caught the strain in his voice.

"Well, my editor of course. My publisher, who has to put up with me…" Purple eyes landed on green. Misaki felt his heartbeat increase. "and…"

Out of the corner of his eye, Misaki saw Isaka take a step forward. Usami saw him too, and his voice became cold. "… my fans."

Everyone clapped excitedly while Misaki let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding. Usami gave an angry look to Isaka, who seemed quite stressed. Misaki watched the scene with something akin to guilt. Was he getting in the way of Usagi's career again? He had to admit that there had been a part of him that had really wanted Usagi to mention his name…

Misaki looked at Usami as the spokesperson said his last words but felt suddenly too drained to clap alongside everyone. Usami wasn't bowing like he usually would. He wasn't smiling at all and Misaki wondered if it was his fault.

_Maybe I shouldn't have come…_

That was when Usami practically stormed off the stage. Misaki gasped as he watched the older man completely ignore the crowd of fans gathering around him, forcing them out of the way. The boy gave a light jump when he realized Usami was walking right to him. Before Isaka could do anything, the man took hold of Misaki's wrist and pulled him out of the room. As they left, Misaki could hear people whispering loudly, asking where the writer was going and who that person he had taken with him was.

"W-what are you doing! Usagi!"

The man just looked forward. His entire form was rigid and Misaki could almost feel the anger radiating from him.

Once they reached their hotel room, Usami unlocked the door and slammed it shut. He practically threw Misaki against the wall and stood over him.

"U-usagi san?"

They made eye contact and the intense anger in the man's purple gaze slipped away, leaving him looking vulnerable. Usami sighed in defeat and laid his forehead against Misaki's shoulder.

"I'm just so tired of this… I'm tired of pretending with all those people… Having all these girls talking to me when all I want to do is yell at them that I already love someone… you're the only one that matters…"

Misaki felt his heart clench. He raised his hand and gently laced his fingers through the older man's hair.

"I also… want to be like that with Usagi-san…"

Usami's body became tense. He quickly raised his head to look at Misaki with wide eyes. Many different emotions passed between them. Finally Usami acquired a determined look.

"Then let's do it." He took a tight hold of Misaki's shoulders. "Let's tell them."

Misaki's eyes widened and his heart began to beat like crazy.

"B-but-" He found himself almost chocking on his words.

The older man's face changed. His eyes became distant, as if he was thinking. For a moment, the brunette's heart missed a beat, thinking Usami was having second thoughts. Purple eyes blinked then stared intensely into green.

"Wait."

Misaki almost fell at the sudden loss of support. He followed Usami's figure with his eyes as the older man looked into the pocket of a coat he had worn the day before. Whatever he took out from there was easily hidden by his large hand. He quickly made his way back to Misaki, but the closer he got the slower he went until he came to a complete stop right before him. He stared into the brunette's eyes.

"I love you." For some reason, Misaki felt really nervous and excited at the same time, as if his subconscious knew something he did not. "I've loved you since that day when you cried over me. I was cold. I didn't allow anyone into my heart, but you found your way in and made it your own. You are the only thing that matters in my life… no… you _are_ my life, and I want everyone to know that you are mine."

He opened his hand to show a small velvet box. Misaki felt his insides go numb in shock.

_Is that… _

Usagi fell on one knee and Misaki's own knees felt like they were going to buckle. He covered his mouth trying to control the overwhelming amount of emotions running through him. Even his eyesight was becoming blurry as he watched Usami open the little box and show a beautiful diamond ring.

"Takahashi Misaki… will you marry me?"

The brunette was having difficulty breathing. He forced himself to become calm enough to speak.

"B-but what about your career! W-wont it cause you trouble?"

"If my personal life changes people's perception of my writing then that speaks more of them than of my work."

Misaki couldn't believe this was happening. He felt tears slip from the corner of his eyes.

_He really wants this… and…_I_ really want this… if problems come, then we will face them together…_

"Usagi-san…"

"Misaki…"

They both stared deeply into each other's eyes, knowing that the next word to leave Misaki's mouth would change their lives forever. Finally the brunette let out a laugh that sounded more like a sob.

"Yes."

Usagi's eyes widened and his face held a happiness that Misaki had never seen before. The silver haired man took a tight hold on his now fiancé and spun him around. Misaki's arms were around Usami's neck and the boy laughed at how incredibly giddy he was feeling. Any other day he would have chided himself over how much of a girl he was acting as, but today it didn't matter.

Finally Usami put him down and immediately kissed him, deeply and affectionately. Usami pulled back and took out the little box. As the older man slipped the ring onto Misaki's finger the brunette noticed Usami was shaking. The sight of it made Misaki's ridiculously fast heartbeat maintain its pace and kept the tears running down his cheeks.

Usagi's own eyes were looking watery and that made Misaki's heart feel like it could explode. He pulled the older man in and placed their foreheads together.

* * *

Misaki made a face as he noticed yet another group of girls whispering and looking at him.

His new ring had attracted a lot of unwanted attention at the university. He had always been the center of rumors, but the truth was that Misaki had had a fool's hope that once the rumors proved to be true they would get bored of him. If anything they seemed even more riled up. He sighed but shrugged off the thought and continued with his work. His eyes left the words he was writing on the page in exchange for his hand. A soft smile appeared on his face. From day one he had thought of taking off the ring during his classes but… he realized that he couldn't. It just… meant a lot to him. He looked back down and kept writing.

"Here's the extra copy of that assignment you wanted."

The brunette gave a startled jump as he heard Sumi-senpai's voice. He felt nervousness hit him as he forced a smile on his face.

"A-a right! Thank you…"

His friend seemed his usual self and did not comment on Misaki's newest accessory, but the green eyed boy caught him looking at it a few times. Misaki had no idea how his classmate was feeling. Was he angry that the brunette had certainly taken any of his chances of being with Usami? Was he sad? Misaki shook his head and forced himself not to worry about that.

Once class was over, Sumi walked Misaki over to where Usami would always pick him up. They were talking about random things and the brunette almost forgot about his concerns over the subject of his engagement. He waved goodbye to his friend and began to exit the school grounds.

"Misaki…"

The brunette stopped and looked back. His friend´s smile looked a bit tense.

"Congratulations."

The shorter boy's eyes widened. Those words felt genuine, and knowing how hard the situation must be on him made them very valuable.

"Thank you." He said with a smile. Sumi nodded and waved goodbye back.

* * *

Usami stared at the ring on Misaki's finger as the boy chopped up the vegetables for that night's dinner. The brunette was distracted from his work by the feeling of strong arms wrapping around him and lifting him up lightly.

"A-ah! Usagi-san! I'm cooking!"

The man buried his face against the boy's neck.

"Just seeing that ring… I'm still so overjoyed that Misaki is mine officially… I'm just so happy that I almost don't believe it's happening."

The brunette blushed but forced an unfazed look on his face.

"Well snap out of it! It's happening." That comment made Usami smiled even more. He was, for once, obedient and put Misaki down but kept his arms around him and rested his chin on his shoulder. The boy continued his cutting with a small sigh. "I wished the people from my school would snap out of it too. They keep staring at my ring all the time."

Miskai could feel Usami's teasing smile against his neck. "I honestly thought you would be hiding it while you were in class."

The brunette gave a light scowl. "What little faith you have in me!" He brought his hand closer to himself and looked down at it. "It's just… so important, you know? It's a symbol of so many things…" He turned to his fiancé with a pout. "I wouldn't take it off! I'm not that kind of person."

Usami blinked in slight shock before a lustful smile appeared on his face. He took hold of Misaki's wrist and began to pull him away from the kitchen. Immediately understanding his intentions, Misaki argued.

"B-but Usagi-san! Dinner!"

"I'll just have to ravish _you_."

* * *

Usami watched as Misaki was slowly drifting off to sleep. The older man traced his lips and eyes, which fluttered weakly but were soon closed once more. Usami petted Misaki's head softly and the boy leaned towards his touch. That was when he noticed the ring still on Misaki's finger.

"You really never took it off…"

He found himself pulling his sleepy lover towards him and cradling him against this chest. Misaki positioned his head comfortably over Usami's chest and finished nodding off. The silver haired man pressed a kiss to the boy's forehead and smiled. In that moment, his heart was completely content.

* * *

"Usagi-san! I gotta go buy some things for school!"

It was chilly outside so the green eyed boy put on his coat, and a new knitted hat his brother had sent him. He was about to open the door to leave, when his fiancé called out.

"Misaki…" The brunette froze and made a face. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Right…" Since they would begin their "married life" soon, Usami wanted them to get into the habit of kissing each other goodbye _(_"All typical married couples do it!"). The brunette walked the few steps back to where Usami was and gave him a light peck on the lips. "I'll be back soon."

Feeling a strange warmth in his chest, Misaki took a hold of his umbrella and went outside.

He looked at the ground as he walked towards the train station. Lost in his own thoughts, he crashed into someone.

"Oh! Sor- gah!" Before him was Usami's older brother, Haruhiko. The man had a deep frown on his face and his grip on his umbrella was very tight. "Y-you!"

"I supposed I would find you here. It is imperative that we talk. Follow me." He began to walk off, but Misaki stayed standing in the same place. He turned back. "Well?"

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Misaki didn't know what Haruhiko´s intentions were, but he remembered the last times this man had wanted to speak with him alone had ended in quite unpleasant situations. Also, Usami wouldn't like it. The man walked back until he was standing before him.

"Fine. Have it your way." He looked Misaki right in the eye. "You need to break off your engagement to Akihiko."

It wasn't just that wind that made Misaki shiver; there was something cold in his words. The boy frowned.

"Excuse me?" Haruhiko seemed to get frustrated.

"Do you even realize what you have gotten yourself into?"

"…Usagi can be a lot to handle sometimes bu-"

"That's not what I'm talking about!"

There was silence. Haruhiko spoke quietly.

"You really think our father will let this wedding take place?"

Misaki felt like he had been punched. The words Usami-chichi had once told him echoed in his mind… _your existence is quite a nuisance…_

The green eyed boy forced himself to look unfazed. He looked at Haruhiko with a determined look in his eyes.

"You really think that will make us back down? We can take on whatever you guys come up with!"

Misaki turned to walk away, but froze when he heard a whisper.

"… I don't want you getting hurt."

The brunette stood there, not knowing what to say or do. He looked down and caught sight of his ring on the hand holding the umbrella. With his resolve strengthened, he took a deep breath.

"Thank you for your concern, but there's noting you can do."

Without turning back, he walked away.

* * *

Usami had been taking a break from working on his latest novel. He was lazily lying on the couch, lifting Suzuki and frowning at the bear.

"I'm so bored. Why is Misaki taking so long?"

That was when his cellphone rang. The man lifted an eyebrow, thinking it was Isaka to tell him he was wanted for yet another press conference. He put down Suzuki and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"… Akihiko"

Purple eyes widened as he recognized the voice.

"How do you have my number?"

"Is that really how you should greet your father?"

Usami's voice went cold.

"What do you want?"

"I suspect you already know." A growl was heard. "Now, now, Akihiko, I only want what is best for my children, even if they don't see it that way. This… _scandal_ is not good for your future."

"The quality of my writing has no-"

"Your personal life has made people stop buying your books! How will they judge the "quality of your writing" then, huh? A great number of people who bought your books were females who were striving for your favor!"

"And I was sick of that!"

The older man sighed.

"Akihiko… you need to break all and any of your connections to Takahashi Misaki."

"Never."

"Akihi-"

"No! I'm done with having you trying to control my life! I broke my connections to you and rejected your inheritance! I want you away from Misaki, from me, and from my future!"

The older man heard the line go dead. He sighed as he put down the phone.

"Akihiko… you've left me no choice."

* * *

"I'm back!" Misaki called out as he entered the apartment. He took off his shoes and realized that Usami's were gone.

"Did Usagi go out?" The boy wondered. He walked into the living room and indeed found a note from the rabbit stating he had gone to buy cigarettes. "That idiot. He just bought a box yesterday." He paused. "Maybe he's getting stressed because of the wedding?" Misaki looked down worriedly. "Is he having second thoughts? Maybe he realized that the complications of marrying me aren't worth it…"

He shook his head.

"Don't think like that!" He sat on the couch next to Suzuki-san. He took the bear and laid back, looking at it. "Is there something you want to tell me about Usagi-san?" The bear stayed quiet. Misaki gave a small laugh before sitting back up with the bear in his arms.

He turned on the TV and began to mindlessly flip through the channels. That was when his own name caught his attention.

"-gagement to Takahashi Misaki. The writer had been known for being secretive but this was far more shocking than anyone expected. This has become quite a controversial topic, with some people describing the coming event as 'barely legal and quite morally questionable' while others simply say that 'everyone should do with their lives what they wish-'"

Misaki turned the apparatus off, suddenly remembering why he had been avoiding it. He knew that nothing they said would make him change his mind, it just hurt him to see so many people attacking Usami over him and made him wonder sometimes if the older man's life would be easier if he had never met him. Misaki looked down at his finger and laughed at himself.

"Imagine what Usagi-san would say if he knew you were thinking that. He would go on a rampage!"

Misaki decided to ignore his insecurities and finish listening to the report, when suddenly the door to the apartment opened. On reflex, the boy threw the remote control away, wincing at the sound it made as it hit the wall. He pretended to be staring at the ceiling. He heard Usami's steps stop before him.

"Misaki?"

The green eyed boy kept his eyes away from his fiancé.

"O-oh you're back! Welcome home…"

There was silence.

"What are you staring at?"

"W-what? N-nothing…"

He felt a hand take hold of his chin and pull his face down until his eyes were making contact with Usami's. The man had a teasing smile on his face.

"So I'm guessing that the reason why you threw the remote against the wall was because there was an insect and now it's on the roof?" Misaki blushed in embarrassment.

"F-fine! They were talking about us on television…" There was a pause. Usami's expression softened.

"And how does that make you feel?" The older man had learned that Misaki would keep his feelings bottled up to avoid causing trouble for other people. The brunette sighed, looking conflicted.

"I just… feel like I'm causing you so many problems…" Misaki heard a laugh in response. "D-don't laugh! I'm serious!"

"You just don't seem to understand. I don't care what anybody says. I _literally_ couldn't care less. You are my everything, Misaki." He leaned forward and captured the boy's lips with his own. He pulled away and stared lovingly into those green eyes. "You are all I could ever need. I love you."

Misaki found himself sighing in something similar to defeat. Of course Usagi-san didn't care about any of the bad publicity. All of Miskai's insecurities were a result of Usami-chichi's insinuations.

_If Usagi-san doesn't care about what other people say… then neither do I._

Misaki stood up and surprised Usami with a soft embrace.

"I understand." He looked up at his lover and forced himself to maintain eye contact. He blushed profoundly. "I- I love you too."

Although they were both well aware of their feelings, it was still rare for Misaki to verbalize them so freely. Usagi's eyes filled with joy as he pulled in his fiancé and buried his face against the boy's hair.

"I love you. I love you so much…"

* * *

Walking through the street, on his way to the supermarket, Misaki sighed as he realized he had brought along his school bag. He dreaded how it would add to all the weight he would be carrying soon.

"Maybe I should have asked Usagi-san to come with me…" He sighed again. The reason he had decided not to, was because being outside together still attracted a lot of attention. Misaki believed Usagi-san when he said he didn't care, but with the man's sudden increase of cigarette intake, Misaki thought it would be best to avoid any potentially stressful situations. "Hopefully… after everything is official… people will back down."

Perhaps it was because he was so distracted that he didn't notice a limousine suddenly parking next to him, but honestly even if he had noticed he wouldn't have been able to get away in time.

In a blink of an eye, he felt someone cover his mouth and lift him up. He heard his schoolbag hit the ground as he struggled. Soon it was a group of people pulling him into a car.

"There, there, Misaki. Everything is as it should be." The brunette's eyes widened as he saw Usagi-chichi standing outside of the door as he watched the scene unfold. Misaki stretched his arm towards him, somehow trying to get him to explain himself or to stop whatever was happening. The man grinned.

"Oh, and I'll be taking _this_." He pulled the engagement ring off Misaki's extended hand. Horror filled the boy and his fighting became even more desperate. Someone took the handle of the door and began closing it.

"Goodbye, Misaki."


	2. Chapter 2

Usami stared at his phone, a grimace on his face, finger hovering over the call button. He cursed the memories of all the conversations he had with Misaki over trust. He put the apparatus back into his pocket and gave a frustrated sigh as he continued making his way down the street.

He had decided that looking for Misaki with the car might make him miss the boy through the crowd. This way he would eventually walk into him… he hoped.

For some reason, his nerves were on edge. Usami felt tense as he walked, eyes scanning his surroundings, making sure to see every face. Only a few minutes later, the writer could stand it no longer.

"I trust you, Misaki, I just need to find you _now_." He took out his phone once again and finally pressed "call" over the boy's number.

Then the phone rang. It rang and rang and each ringing echoed in Usami's mind and made his heart clench. Then it was answered, but the relief lasted only half a second.

"Hello?" Usami's grip on the phone tightened. All he knew was that this wasn't Miskai's voice.

"Who is this?"

"I am a police officer. Are you familiarized with the owner of this phone?" Those words made Usami's blood run cold.

"Where is he? What happened?"

"Could you report to this address, please?" The man gave Usami the name of a street that was quite nearby. He slammed the phone shut and began to run. Soon he caught side of a tall man in uniform talking to an old lady. His eyes widened when he realized the woman was holding Misaki's school bag. With no formalities, Usami went straight to her.

"That bag! How did you get it?"

She made a startled noise, looking quite intimidated by the way Usami loomed over her.

"I-it's like I was telling the cop! A boy was walking here and in a blink of an eye he was forced into a car! Kidnapped! No one else saw, but me! I was right next to him!"

Horrified, Usami stared at the bag in the woman's hands. She noticed, and offered it to him. He took it and even though he _knew_ it was his fiancé's, a part of him was still in denial. The moment he neared it to his face, though, he got a scent that was so blatantly Misaki's that Usami felt as if he had been slapped.

"Sir? You are the one I spoke on the phone with? You know the person she is talking about?" The policeman's voice snapped him out of his stupor and reminded him of what was happening.

_Someone has Misaki_

Without saying a word, Usami turned around and ran back towards his apartment. He heard the policeman yelling but he paid it no mind. Only one person mattered at the moment.

Somehow he still wanted to hope that everything was all right. That Miskai had found his way home and was sitting in the living room and waiting for him, or that he was in the kitchen making dinner and would chide him for being so dramatic.

At the same time, a separate part of his mind was already listing the contacts he would call to find his lover and was imagining the beating he would give to the abductor.

The time it took him to get to the apartment building and run up the stairs was the longest in his life. His chest ached with the effort of his heart and lungs and for a second he could hear Misaki's voice telling him he needed to smoke less.

He gasped when he noticed the door to his home was ajar.

He barged in, the name of his love in the tip of his tongue, but froze when he saw someone standing in the middle of the room. The man's had his back to him, but when he heard Usami come in he slowly turned to face him.

"Oh, you're back. I was just inspecting your home a bit, you know, since you've never let me in." Usami-chichi's voice was casual enough, but he wasn't smiling. Usami was breathing hard, more stress added by the presence of his father. Something was very wrong.

"Why are you here?" Then he realized that was a very innocent question. He forced himself to stand taller and take a step forward. "Where is Misaki?"

The older man sighed, and the sound brought chills to his son.

"I tried to warn you, didn't I? You know I did…"

"Stop!" He said aggressively. "Just stop _playing_! _Where is he_?!"

The man stared at him for a long time in silence. Anger was boiling inside Usami and he knew that if the man didn't say something soon then the younger one would not be able to be accountable for his actions.

That was when his world collapsed in on itself.

Usami-chichi put his hand inside his pocket and took out something small. He held it between his fingers, away from his face, so he could inspect it properly.

The rabbit felt the air being forced out of his lungs by shock. It was Misaki's engagement ring.

The older man moved towards the coffee table that was between them and set the ring on it carefully, almost caringly. Usami followed it with his widened eyes, his entire body feeling numb and he was sure that his face must be as pale as his bed sheets.

Miskai would never take off his ring… not unless it had been forced off…

"No… you didn't… you wouldn't…" He began to shake his head, slowly at first but then hard as if he were trying to erase the last hour from his memory. He stopped, suddenly realizing that his entire body was shaking. He stared at the ring again, which looked so _wrong_ on it's own, not adorning the hand of the person he most adored in this world.

And that was when it hit him so crudely, so violently, that he fell to his knees. The image of Misaki overwhelmed him with the feeling of loss and despair.

Usami-chichi began walking towards the apartment's exit.

"Such a shame… I _liked_ Misaki…" His tone seemed sincere. If Usami had been in his right mind he would have immediately gone after him, but at that very moment the writer was most definitely not ok…

The apartment door closed, leaving Usami alone. Truly alone.

And that was when he broke. For some time there was nothing but screaming, tearing, and shattering to be heard in that apartment. Usami destroyed almost everything, controlled only by his grief.

Breathing hard, he suddenly caught sight of the ring once again. It quietly laid on the coffee table, which Usami had been unconsciously avoiding. Everything else in the room but that ring disappeared. He neared it, first with caution but then with a fit of sudden desperation. He set it on the palm of his hand and stared at it until he couldn't see it anymore because of how blurry his eyesight had become. He fell to his knees once again before cradling the precious object to his chest.

He cried for the precious person he had lost, repeating his name over and over.

* * *

Misaki groaned lightly as he gained consciousness. His head ached terribly and limbs felt heavy. Slowly he forced himself to open his eyes, blinking heavily as he brought himself to a sitting position.

The boy held his head with his hand while at the same time lightly shielding his eyes from the sunlight with his fingers.

His exhaustion stopped mattering the moment he realized his ring was gone.

"W-what!" For a second, forgetting what had just happened, Misaki thought he had misplaced it. He looked around, first on the bed he was lying on, only to realize that it wasn't the bed he usually shared with Usami. That was when he realized he wasn't at the apartment at all.

The bed was a single, with fancy yet uncomfortable sheets. He looked up to realize that he was in some sort of beach house. He was even wearing beach clothing! Startled and frightened, the boy ran to the nearest window just to see that, in fact, a sandy beach lay at his doorstep.

"This is definitely not Japan!" Misaki cried. He gripped the edges of the window and gave a small jump so he was lying on his stomach on the pane. He wanted to get a better look at his surrounding but what he found instead was a man with black suit and shades standing right next to his window.

The boy shriek at the unexpected sight and practically leaped back into the room. He stayed on the ground for a moment before standing back up and looking out again. There wasn't just one man but two, one on the left and one on the right. Their formal clothing was a sudden reminder of how he had ended up there. The boy cursed.

"Usami-chichi!" He quickly made his way to the nearest door, finding himself in a long hallway. "Where are you! You need to stop taking me to weird places whenever you feel like it!"

Misaki couldn't remember the last time he felt so angry. He kept opening doors and finding himself in random rooms. The house was so large that the boy reasoned it was probably some sort of hotel, yet it was empty.

"Usami-chichi! Quit joking around!" After a long time, Misaki was finally able to find the front door. The victory he felt was short lived when he realized it was locked.

"You've got to be kidding me!" He desperately turned the doorknob. When that didn't work, he looked for the nearest window. It was closed, but through it he could see another pair of men in suits. The boy's teeth clenched. He ran back to the door and began to kick it in frustration. "_Our lives! Are not! For you! To play with!"_ He yelled with each hit. When he realized that was having no effect, he ran until he found once again the room he had awoken in. He planned to jump out the window and make a run for it.

He began to take steps back, preparing for his jump.

"Stop this, Misaki." The boy froze as he recognized the voice of his fiance's older brother. He turned and scowled at the taller man.

"You! You were in on all this weren't you! Get me out of here!"

Haruhiko watched the fuming boy for a moment before speaking.

"I had nothing to do with this, but I was allowed to check on you."

"Well I don't know what you expected but I'm not about to give this place a 5 star review! Now get me out!"

"The men outside have been hired by my father. They would not listen to me even if I told them to let you go."

"So I'm on house arrest? Where am I even!"

Haruhiko was silent for a second.

"…Mexico."

"MEXICO?! HOW DID YOU EVEN DO THAT?!"

"You were drugged. You've been out for quite a while."

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER! I NEED TO GO BACK TO JAPAN! USAG-" The boy's eyes widened as realization hit him. "Oh, God! Usagi! How long has it been since I've been gone! He's probably freaking out so bad! I need to get back to him!"

Misaki didn't notice the way Haruhiko looked away.

"There is no way you will be able to leave this place."

"What are you talking about! Of course I'm leaving!"

"My father has made you a very generous offer: you will spend a year here, and then he will send you to any country of your choosing that isn't Japan. All expenses paid, of course." The man's voice was monotonous and cold. Misaki stared at him as if he had just said the moon was actually made out of cheese.

"You're insane! I am not staying here!"

"It is not a choice."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it! Scary bad guys outside my windows! That doesn't matter! Usagi-san wont rest until he finds me and you know it!"

Haruhiko's face darkened.

"Akihiko will not look for you."

A chill ran down Misaki's spine at the man's tone. It wasn't mean or cruel: just deadpanned serious. Although the boy didn't believe him, he somehow felt that Haruhiko was not lying.

"W-why are you so sure?"

Silence, as the man looked into Misaki's eyes.

"Because he thinks you are dead."

If Misaki tried to explain the utter horror that came over him at those words, he would only be able to say that it had been the most terrible and heart shredding feeling he had ever experienced.

The boy took a step back, finding the single bed before collapsing onto it. He covered his mouth, which was opened wide with shock and disbelief, with both hands. He suddenly felt ill, like he was going to throw up all the feelings that were flooding his chest and not letting him breath.

He started coughing, his body unsure how to react at such distress. The coughs mixed with cries and with a single name.

"_U-usagi-san_"

There was a time when Misaki wouldn't have considered himself important. He often had low self esteem and felt that he got in the way of other people. Through the years, though, he had become the center of someone's life. If he thought about it too much it scared him: the amount of influence he held over his lover. He knew for a fact that Usami would do anything for him. Countless and countless of times he had been told that he was loved above all else.

As Misaki gasped for air he heard Usami's whisper in his ear: _You are my everything, Misaki…_

The boy clutched onto his chest as he felt a sudden stab of pain.

_Usagi-san… I can't even imagine how… _

Misaki stood up, still half curled onto himself. He began walking to the door.

_I need to get out of here!_

Immediately a pair of arms kept him from advancing. Misaki blindly striked at Haruhiko.

"_How could you! How could you!"_ The boy cried angrily. "Let me go! I can't just leave him thinking that!"

Haruhiko would not give in.

"It's no use to struggle. You should just accept things how they are. Akihiko will get over it eventually."

Misaki's fighting instantly ceased. He pulled away from the man as if he had been burned.

Something pulled at Haruhiko's chest at Misaki's teary look of complete and utter shock.

"You really know nothing about love…" The boy murmured.

Speechless, the man simply stood there. Misaki let his head fall onto his hands.

Suddenly something seemed to change. Misaki's head rose violently and he glared at Haruhiko.

"You have no idea what you've done." The boy took a step forward with such a venomous look in his eyes that made the taller man almost take a step back. "Go to Usami-san now, _I dare you_, and see what you have done for yourself."

* * *

Haruhiko didn't understand why he was doing this: listening to the obviously emotionally disturbed Misaki. He hadn't planned to, but he couldn't get the image of those usually innocent eyes suddenly so filled with hatred.

The man sighed as his limousine finally came to a stop at his brother's apartment. He at least contented himself with the knowledge that he didn't just spend a day of travel to burn those eyes off his mind but because he also had his own work to return to.

Haruhiko stepped out of the car and frowned at the building. He couldn't think about something that was wrong about it but, as it came to anything concerning his brother, he disliked it.

That is…excluding Misaki…

Those eyes returned with renewed vigor. He cursed before practically slamming the car door closed and beginning his walk to the entrance.

His informants had given him the floor and number. He took the elevator, trying not to think of how ridiculous his actions were. He didn't know what he expected to find, and in all honestly he didn't care. The only reason he was doing this was because he had been dared in such a vile manner.

The elevator opened at the requested floor. Haruhiko walked down the hall as he searched for the number he had been given.

When he found it, he stopped as he noticed the door to the apartment was slightly ajar. He told himself that it meant nothing, but he couldn't help think it pointed to something negative.

Instead of ringing the doorbell like he should have done so, Haruhiko fell to the urge of pushing that door open the rest of the way.

His eyes widened as they took in the large array of destroyed furniture littered across the room. If someone told him that a wild animal had caused the havoc in the apartment he would have believed it without a doubt.

His body moved without his consent, as Haruhiko found himself entering the room and looking at all the chaos. A voice echoed in his head: _You have no idea what you've done…_

Although he had no proof, something told him that his brother was in the main bedroom, which, he quickly concluded, was upstairs. Almost in a trance, his feet moved one after the other, going up. He didn't even stop before the (also ajar) door before pushing it open and entering.

At first the darkness of the room made it hard to understand what he was looking at. It did not take long though for his eyes to adjust and realize that the bulge on the bed was not a blanket, but a person curled in on itself.

Akihiko was immobile. He was staring, with the most pained and lifeless eyes Haruhiko had ever seen, at something on the palm of his hand. He didn't even seem to notice the arrival of his brother. Haruhiko could tell he had not had contact with the outside world for days.

The man was suddenly filled with the desire to look away from such a sight and pretend he had never seen it, but another part of him wanted to make himself known in that room.

He took a few steps, not daring to go far past the door. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. The man on the bed had yet to notice him.

Haruhiko forcefully cleared his throat, hoping that would bring some sort of reaction from his brother, but it did nothing. Finally, he spoke.

"Akihiko."

It was as if the man had been electrified. His body spasmed for a moment. Instinctively he closed his hand around the object on his palm and brought it to his chest: whether for protection of the object of for comfort of his own, Haruhiko did not know.

He was still again. There was silence. The oldest of the siblings didn't know what he should do.

"Why… are you here…" Haruhiko's eyes widened at how scratched and pained the voice sounded: one of a man who had obviously yelled till his throat was raw and then remained silent for a long time.

Then another problem arose.

_Why am I here?_

"I… heard what happened." He expected a violent reaction from Akihito, but the man's body just seem to become even more limp. Eyes distant.

"Did you have anything to do with it?" His voice was emotionless and dead. Haruhiko felt himself shiver.

"No. I knew he was planning something, but I never thought…" The truth was that if his father had truly done what Akihiko thought he did, Haruhiko would have not been surprised. That was why he had warned Misaki to end the engagement while he still could...

Akihiko seemed to lose all his interest in him after that. He pulled his hand away from his chest and looked down at what Haruhiko finally recognized as Misaki's engagement ring.

There was silence, and for a moment he thought his brother was too far gone to remember his presence, when Akihiko suddenly spoke.

"Did he suffer?"

This question hit the other hard. The look in his brother's eyes was something beyond grief: it was pure suffering. The dark bags under his eyes spoke of nightmares and Haruhiko realized that question was a thought that haunted his every moment.

There were many things Haruhiko could have said, but instead he took the way of the coward.

"I wasn't there… when it happened…"

Akihiko closed his eyes, and the older man knew that this answer would bring him no peace. Haruhiko forced himself to stay unemotional.

"Have you been eating?"

It seemed like such a ridiculous question. It was obvious that in the state he was in, Akihiko would not be thinking of himself in any way.

"Of course!" He said almost angrily. This surprised Haruhiko greatly. "He…" His mood dropped in an instant, back to the monotonousness. "He would want me to."

Of course that was why. Even in "death", Misaki was his reason to stay alive.

After that, Akihiko seemed to shut himself out. Haruhiko suddenly felt a fit of anger.

"But you haven't left the apartment in days, have you! You haven't even changed your clothes, have you!" His fists clenched. "This isn't the life Misaki would want you to have!"

At the boy's name, Akihiko closed his hand around ring and clutched it tightly against his chest once more. He curled into himself drastically.

"Akihi-!"

"Leave me."

Haruhiko froze at his tone. It was both colder and sharper than anything he had ever heard before. The older man stood there for a moment, but Akihiko seemed too distracted with his grief to notice. He also did not notice when he left.

He walked once again down the stairs, through the damaged furniture, and through the hall to the elevator. Standing there, he realized that those angered eyes were not gone: they were more present than before, and were now accompanied by a pair of cold and empty ones.

* * *

Haruhiko walked down the halls of the beach lodging and cursed himself for his lack of control. Although with his private plane it only took him a day to go from Japan to Mexico, it was still something he shouldn't be wasting his time in.

Yet… he couldn't leave things the way they were. He wasn't even sure why.

Finally, he arrived to Misaki's door. He hesitated for a second before opening it. The boy turned around, startled. He seemed to have been staring at the wall for some reason.

"Usami-ani!" Haruhiko did not recognize the tone in Miskai's voice. It wasn't quite joy, anger, or even surprise, but a mixture of many things.

He looked away before speaking to the boy.

"You were right."

Misaki blinked in surprise. Then a sad look took it's place as he looked away himself, probably lost in thoughts of what Haruhiko could have seen. Then his expression hardened.

"What does that mean? What will you do?"

"I…" Without thinking, the taller man spoke. "I can't get you out of here, but if you somehow find a way to escape I promise you a way back to Japan."

_What?_

A determined look filled Misaki's face.

"Oh I'm escaping alright." He went closer to Haruhiko until he was on his tip toes and able to whisper in his ear (which may have made the older man blush lightly). "I've been watching all of my security guys very carefully, and I've noticed a small flaw: the guy from window 4 is a smoker."

The boy pulled away with a proud grin. Being this close to him, Haruhiko noticed the dark bags under his eyes that seemed to match his lover's. It was obvious the boy had not gotten much sleep either. The fact that he had numbered the windows also told him how much planning he had been doing.

"He leaves for 10 minutes every day at exactly 6:30. It's not perfect, but running away from one person is much better than from two."

Haruhiko nodded.

"I can have all the transportation ready for tomorrow."

Misaki's face softened.

"Thank you." The sight tugged at Haruhiko's chest, but he forced himself to ignore the feeling. He turned away from the boy.

"People might suspect if I stay here for too long. I'll take my leave."

Misaki watched him as he left, feeling a light smile take over his face.

_Although he does't get along with Usagi-san, he does care for him deep down…_

Determination quickly took over his features.

_Usagi-san... I'll come back to you soon for sure!_


End file.
